Speak Now
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Joy is marrying Fabian and Nina wasn't invited. Nina comes out and says "I Object" when they say speak now. What will happen?


**Hi! I just had a marathon of watching Criminal Minds and I sooooo happy that agent JJ is coming back to the team! YAY! So I have been listening to Taylor Swift's Speak Now album on a loop, and I read some song fic's about the song Better Than Revenge, and I was thinking, what if, what if Fabian proposed to Joy and were getting married? What if Nina wasn't invited? What if she came out of the curtains when the preacher said 'Speak Now, or forever hold your peace.'? this one is called Speak Now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Taylor Swift or her song Speak Now**

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on _

_A white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marring the wrong girl_

I cant believe he is marrying that, that, thing

I shouldn't be barging in

I'll hide in the curtains

He shouldn't be doing this

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed up in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I see Patricia, Amber, Mara, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie

Her family thinks they are so perfect

I hear her yelling at her sister Veronica, the bridesmaid I presume

I quickly hide behind some curtains without being seen

The door opens and her gown looks like a huge cake

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

I think he didn't expect this

His eyes are so wide I think he is about to laugh

Because of her dress

_Don't say yes _

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when your out_

_Of the church _

_At the back door_

Don't say yes to marrying her

Just run away now

I'll meet you outside

And we can be together again

Before Joy stole you from me

_Don't wait Or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said "Speak Now"_

Don't say a vow

You need to hear what I have to say

Please

_Fond gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play a song _

_That sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

_It seem that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the isle _

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me _

_You wish it was me (Don't ya)_

The guests look happy except for the Anubis Residence

She looks like a conceded snob

Like some pageant queens

I know what you are thinking

You wish that your bride was me

Don't you

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when your out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_don't wait or say a single vow_

_And they said "Speak Now" (x2)_

_Oh oh oh _

_I hear the preacher say _

_Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ae-ae-eace_

_There's the silence_

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands_

_All eyes on me_

I dashed from behind the curtains outside to see the whole wedding

Terrified, I said "I object!"

_Horrified looks from _

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Everyone was surprised

But not Fabian or Patricia or Jerome or Mara or Alfie or Mick or Amber

All I do is look in your eyes and say…

_don't say yes _

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when your out the church_

_At the back door_

_don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me say speak now_

"Fabian, I love you! I should have told you that before you proposed to Joy, but it was too late. I love you Fabian. She just wants you so I don't."

Then Fabian kissed me.

And everyone gasped.

But not Patricia or Jerome or Mick or Mara or Amber or Alfie.

They just clapped.

And smiled.

And of course, cheered.

_And you say_

_Lets run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby I didn't say my vows_

_I was so glad you were around when they said "Speak Now"_

We ran outside the church as fast as we could and stopped at Anubis House. "Nina, before you say anything I wasn't the one who proposed. Joy said we were going to the mall and the next thing I new Joy was picking up wedding rings she picked out. I didn't even have a say if I wanted to marry her or not."

"Fabian I don't really care who proposed I just care that you are now mine. And not with that evil witch Joy."

"I just hope she will leave us alone."

"Yeah, same here. Hey Fabian?"

"Yeah Nina?"

"This day reminds me of the song called Speak Now by Taylor Swift."

"Well I'll be. I'm just happy to have someone like you Nina"

"Me to Fabian. I love you."

"I love you too."

**I hoped you liked it! I have a list of songs on the notes on my iPod so I can keep track of what I have done and what I need to do. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood will be coming soon but not to soon. Probably sometime this week or next week. I might also do Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri too cause I love the song and how the video and the song go together so well. I will update tomarrow or something so yeah, bye! ~~~~Diana~~~~**


End file.
